Keep Me A Secret
by mishy-mo
Summary: A song puts words to the silent prayer shared by two people.


Keep Me A Secret  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions. I don't own the rights to Keep Me A Secret either, but it's a great song.  
  
// Jack's thoughts ****************************  
  
Keep Me A Secret //There's the happy couple just dancing. I wish it was just dancing, just three minutes of swirling around on a polished wooden floor, just friends. But that wasn't them they were much more; I could tell the way he had possession over her. Even though she will always in my heart and dreams be mine. 'Friends' was the word used for us. How I despised that word at times like these. Friends. //  
  
Jack sits in the corner watching her dance with him. As the last song dissipates she separates her body from his. Whispering probably sweet nothings in his ear she sends him to get her a drink as she begins dancing to the next song. Realising what the song is she looks in the direction of her 'friend'.  
  
//Now she wants me. God make up your mind. //  
  
But being the good colonel that he is he gets up and walks towards her obediently. Reaching her just as the words begin, they dance. Three minutes to swirl around on a polished wooden floor, three minutes where she was his and he was hers.  
  
I'm trying not to feel you  
  
But you just brushed by  
  
And if you dare to cross that line you know  
  
My toes would step on fire  
  
Many a toe had be charred in the course of the past seven years, but to those in question it had been worth it, but a toe never hurt anyone, nor break any regulations as long as you didn't let anyone know just how much your charred toe meant.  
  
Ohh sizzle when it's face on face  
  
And skin on skin  
  
I'm trying to keep you out  
  
And I'm trying to keep me in  
  
They had done so much not to let any of this surface. Not to let it show because it would change the way they worked. And if that happened who would do what they do? Who would save the world?  
  
One hundred million eyes  
  
Behind these walls  
  
Watching you  
  
Hearing you  
  
Knowing you  
  
Constantly being watched never being able to let anything go, never being able to let the emotional barriers fall.  
  
Keep me a secret  
  
Keep me out your arms  
  
Keep my kisses off your lipstick  
  
Stop me swallowing your charms  
  
Keep yourself a secret  
  
Lock up all your doors  
  
I'll keep you out of my dreams  
  
Just you keep me out of yours  
  
This was something that they had been doing for years, each so good at hiding their feelings that when the chance ever came they couldn't say it, the words they never said but didn't need to because it was always understood.  
  
//That last line is asking a bit much though//  
  
Needn't not to notice you  
  
But you grab my eye  
  
Don't let embraces linger  
  
Try to keep our arms untied  
  
See there you go again  
  
You're making me mad  
  
'Cos I'm drawn to this danger  
  
Oh, it's making me mad  
  
One hundred million reasons to ignore  
  
Of wanting to be with you  
  
(Do you really want me to list them!)  
  
One hundred million eyes  
  
Behind these walls  
  
Watching you  
  
Hearing you  
  
Knowing you  
  
Keep me a secret  
  
Keep me out your arms  
  
Keep my kisses off your lipstick  
  
Stop me swallowing your charms  
  
Keep yourself a secret  
  
Lock up all your doors  
  
I'll keep you out of my dreams  
  
Just you keep me out of yours  
  
Their own secret prayer, singing silently in their minds they wished that it was only this easy.  
  
All I'm asking is for nothing  
  
And if nothing is enough for you  
  
Oh leave it I said keep you inside your head  
  
Under your breath  
  
The chorus went around for another go as Jack realised her head was resting on his shoulder and both his arms had found their oh so natural place around her.  
  
//I wish this would never end//  
  
Pete looked on at the couple with fire in his eyes, perched at the bar with her drink in front of him, he looked on. Anger coursed though him. It soon changed to complete and utter loss and realisation. She really was his and always will be, he had seen the special connection between them the first time he seen them together, he always knew she was keeping something from him. This was it. This was her secret. Jack. 


End file.
